It is well known that polymeric materials are generally considered useful as viscosification agents when dissolved in an appropriate solvent system. The major reason for this viscosity enhancement is due to the very large dimensions of the individual polymer chain as compared to the dimension of the single solvent molecules. Any increase in the size of the polymer chain will produce a corresponding enhancement in the viscosity of the solution. This effect is maximized when the polymer is dissolved in a "good" solvent. Therefore, in general, a soluble polymer is useful for thickening solvents, while a water soluble polymer is appropriate for increasing the viscosity of aqueous systems. With regard to aqueous solutions, solvent soluble nonionic polymers and high charge density sulfonated or carboxylate polyelectrolytes are quite useful in this regard and are commonly used materials. However, the solution properties of the former family of materials are controlled primarily through modification of the molecular weight of the polymer and through changes in the level of dissolved polymer. These materials become especially effective at concentrations where the individual polymer chains begin to overlap. This "transition" is commonly referred to in the literature as the chain overlap concentration or simply C*. It should be noted that in most nonionic polymers of commercial interest, a relatively large amount of polymer is required prior to reaching C*. Therefore, this approach is undesirable from an economic viewpoint. Moreover, the rheological properties of many of these nonionic systems have been published. The results of these studies show that, in general, these solutions are shear thinning over all shear rates investigated.
Polyelectrolytes, on the other hand, are very useful and the most commonly used materials. However, the solution properties of these materials begin to deteriorate as low molecular additives (i.e., acids, bases or salts) are dissolved in the solution. These additives screen the charges that are fixed along the chain backbone which results in a decrease in the dimensions of the polymer molecule. The viscosity diminishes as long as the chain continue to shrink.
It has been found previously (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,758 and 4,540,496), for example, that intralymer complexes, composed of a nonstoichometric ratio cationic and anionic monomeric units, can be useful in viscosifying aqueous solutions systems (as required in a variety of well control and workover fluids; i.e., water based drilling fluids and acid gelation systems). More importantly, these polymeric materials possess higher viscosity in acid, base or salt solution than in the corresponding fresh water system. Even more interesting is the observation that these polymeric materials show a corresponding viscosity enhancement as the concentration of the dissolved acid, base or salt is increased, even though the polyampholyte contains a substantial amount of dissociable charge. As explained earlier, these viscosity results are unexpected since the general tendency of charged macromolecules in these types of aqueous solutions shows a marked decrease in thickening efficiency.
Furthermore, in recent years, interpolymer complexes have received considerable attention in the literature due to their interesting and unique properties. In most instances, these complexes are formed by intimately mixing aqueous solutions containing high-charge density polyelectrolytes possessing opposite charge. When these polymer molecules meet in solution, the interaction between oppositely charged sites will cause the release of their associated counterions forming the complex. The counterions are now free to diffuse into the bulk solution. Normally, phase separation occurs upon prolonged standing in these highcharged density complexes. As a result, these materials have poor viscosification properties. In previous U.S. patents it is reported that low-charge interpolymer complexes are soluble and effective in viscosifying aqueous solution systems. More importantly, these complexes possess a substantially higher viscosity than the corresponding individual low-charge density copolymer components. As detailed earlier, these characteristics are unexpected since high-charge density complexes are insoluble in these conventional solution systems.
Even more interesting is the unique and unexpected result that these soluble interpolymer complexes are capable of enhancing the viscosity of aqueous solutions under relatively broad shear conditions. With these unique polymeric materials, dilatant behavior occurs in aqueous fluids which are of extreme technological utility. It is further noted that under the identical experimental conditions, the viscosity of the individual copolymer components show the normal shear thinning behavior.
The instant invention teaches that a novel family of mixture of cationic copolymers containing, for example, a unique family of cationic-alkyl containing (i.e. N,N-dimethylalkylamine type functionalities) and colloidal rod-like viscoelastic fluids are useful in viscosifying fresh water and even high brine environments and, more importantly, these polymeric materials have improved and different solution properties as compared to conventional polyelectrolytes and nonionic polymers. In addition, these mixtures have markedly improved and unique solution properties as compared to the individual components and even as compared to conventional water soluble polymers. These copolymers are based on, but not limited to, the incorporation of the above cationic monomers into an acrylamide backbone structure.
It is well known that polyacrylamide and hydrolyzed polyacrylamide are water soluble polymers that have been previously disclosed in the literature and have found application in the viscosification of aqueous solutions. This is achieved through a combination of high molecular weight and chain expansion due to repulsion of pendant ionic groups along the polymer chain. However, high molecular weight polymers present well known difficulties in manufacture and subsequent processing because of their irreversible degradation when exposed to conditions of high shear such as would be obtained in the usual stirring devices. Moreover, the presence of pendant ionic groups leads to solution properties which are markedly influenced by the presence of dissolved cations. In particular, the viscosity of solutions of these polymers usually decreases strongly upon increasing concentrations of brine.
This invention teaches an alternative means for providing polymers which viscosify water or brine at low concentrations. This method relies on the incorporation of a small amount of hydrophobic groups into a polymer with a water soluble backbone. These hydrophobic groups tend to associate with one another in an aqueous solution, and how the association occurs intermolecularly, the solution viscosity may be increased relative to the polymer without the hydrophobic side groups. An additional benefit is that the solution viscosity is relatively insensitive to salts because the hydrophobic groups are not ionic.
The synthesis of copolymers composed of water soluble and water insoluble monomers presents difficulties. In order for polymerization to be effected, the monomers must obviously come into close proximity to one another. A variety of processes based upon prior art could conceivably achieve this, but have serious deficiencies, necessiating the instant invention. For example, simply dispersing the water insoluble monomer as fine particles in the aqueous medium, while dissolving the water soluble monomer in water would result in poor incorporation of the water insoluble monomer and would lead to a heterogeneous product of particles dispersed in the predominantly water soluble polymer. This would therefore require the extra step of separating the unreacted monomer particulates from the reaction product.
Conventional emulsion polymerization, which uses a surfactant to disperse the water insoluble monomer into the aqueous medium containing the dissolved water soluble monomer, has other disadvantages. In this process, the bulk of the water insoluble monomer is contained initially in droplets which are at least one micron in diameter. These droplets must be stabilized against coalescence by a combination of agitation and added surfactant. The product copolymer is usually in the form of particulates with diameters on the order of 500 to 2000 .ANG. in diameter.
Alternatively, both monomers may be dissolved in a solvent or solvent mixture having properties intermediate between water and a hydrocarbon solvent. Although this undoubtedly allows the comonomers to come into close proximity to one another, since the dispersion is on a molecular scale, this process presents other difficulties. For example, often the copolymer is insoluble in the mixed solvent which is capable of solubilizing the monomers. This leads to precipitation of the copolymer when it has a molecular weight which is still too low to produce efficient viscosification. The reaction product is usually heterogeneous which therefore requires a disadvantageous additional processing step. Furthermore, the water miscible solvents such as alcohols, acetone, ethers and acetic acid are fairly good chain transfer agents and when used in reasonable quantities would lead to decreased molecular weights and hence poor viscosification efficiency.
It should be noted in the regard that the use of hydrophobic groups on water soluble polymers to enhance the rheological properties of water based fluids has been described. One approach to provide polyacrylamide based systems containing hydrophobic groups is described by Bock, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,182 and 4,528,348. Water soluble acrylamide copolymers containing a small amount of oil soluble or hydrophobic alkylacrylamide groups were found to impart efficient viscosification to aqueous fluids. Landoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,902, describes copolymers of ethylene oxide with long chain epoxides which also required relatively large polymer concentration (approximately 1%) for thickening water and required surfactants for solubility due to irregularities in the polymerization. In a related case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,277, modified nonionic cellulose ether polymers are described. Although these polymer show enhanced viscosification relative to polymers not containing hydrophobic groups, the viscosification efficiency was very low, requiring 2 to 3 weight percent polymer to provide an enhancement. The use of surfactants to enable solubility and, in turn, viscosification, by a water soluble polymer containing hydrophobic groups is described by Evani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,881. The hydrophobic groups claimed are attached to the polymer via an acrylate linkage which is known to have poor hydrolytic stability. In addition, the need for a surfactant to achieve solubility and thickening efficiency should make such a system very salt sensitive, as well as very sensitive to small changes in surfactant and polymer concentrations. Emmons, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,524, teaches acrylamide copolymers as thickeners for aqueous systems. While these polymers possess hydrophobic groups they are prepared using alcohol containing solvent which are known chain transfer agents. The resulting polymers have rather low molecular weights and, thus, relatively high polymer concentrations are required to achieve reasonable viscosification of water based fluids.
We report in patent application C-2199 the finding that a novel family of cationic-alkyl containing monomers, i.e. polymerizable moieties, form large structures in solution. The dimensions of these structures are comparable to those of polymeric chains. As a result, these structures, formed from these monomers are useful and very effective viscosifiers for aqueous solutions. In addition, these monomers have markedly unique and improved solution properties, as compared to conventional water soluble polymers. These fluids formed with these monomers can adequately be described as polymerizable cationic viscoelastic monomer fluids.
In addition, these monomers have markedly unique and improved solution properties in high brine environments, as compared to conventional water soluble polymers.
These monomers are based on, but not limited to, the incorporation of the above cationic monomers into an aqueous fluid system.
In addition, these monomers are not incorporated into a polymer chain structure via conventional synthetic techniques to form hydrophobically-associating type polymers. Very effective rheological control is assured even without the need to form a hydrophobically-associating polymer.